


The Beginning Of It All

by mcshaneholics



Series: RDR2 Short Stories [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshaneholics/pseuds/mcshaneholics
Summary: Dutch rode with Colm for one last job even though he has Susan and Hosea. After the job, Colm's brother is killed as is Annabelle. Dutch reunites with Susan and Hosea afterwards.
Series: RDR2 Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014030
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning Of It All

Dutch Van Der Linde was a young twenty four year old handsome strapping outlaw. Dutch was celebrating a train robbery with Colm O’Driscoll. He had run into Colm when he was younger and then started running with Colm. That night would prove to be the end of Dutch Van Der Linde and Colm O’Driscoll’s friendship. Colm had a girlfriend Annabelle who had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Some of Colm’s fellow gang members whispered among themselves that she was a witch. However, Annabelle was as far from a witch as possible—she was just graced with being very beautiful. Every man that saw Annabelle fell in love with her when they saw at first sight. Dutch had not been very interested in looking at women.

Or at least Dutch had tried not to pay much attention to women. He tried his best not to be distracted since he really had a thirst to become a great outlaw. Dutch had a thirst to prove himself as a great outlaw-and to become one since, he left home at a young age. He had not gotten along much with his mother, and his father had abandoned them when he left to join the war. Dutch recalled as he sat sipping on a bottle of beer, when his mother had given him the letter that explained his father had died.

As of late however, he had noticed Annabelle during every celebration after a successful robbery. Dutch had noticed Annabelle because while Colm and his brother Brian “owned” her, they were always cruel to her. He snapped out of his reverie when Annabelle came over to him and asked him if he would dance with her. Dutch looked up at Annabelle and nodded at her, than he stood up and stretched a moment. He took her hands and swayed with her to the classical music playing.

He continued to swing Annabelle around and he tilted her a little then brought her back up. Dutch found himself kissing Annabelle then. Colm and his brother Brian O’Driscoll happened to look up and see Dutch and Annabelle kissing. Brian went over to Dutch chuckling and finishing off the bottle of beer, “Now, now Van Der Linde—we don’t share her with anyone else.” Dutch looked at Brian and Colm, not at all worried. Colm now went over near them, “Dutch—what have I told you about kissing any of them women that belong to us?”

Dutch stopped dancing now with Annabelle, his heart was beating fast. He was ready for a fight if he was provoked into one, and it seemed as though he would be. Brian came at Dutch with his knife. Dutch ducked, and slashed out with his own knife getting his side. Brian attacked Dutch again, this time slashing his cheek. Dutch slashed again with his knife getting Brian’s arm, he then drew his Scofield revolver out and shot him in the head. Colm was enraged, he took out his own pistol and shot Annabelle who fell into Dutch’s arms bleeding. Colm whistled for his horse and mounted his horse quickly. He galloped off with his gang who followed him. Before Colm galloped off with his gang, he told Dutch “I won’t stop searching for you until you rot in the ground.”

Dutch holding Annabelle’s lifeless body looked back up at Colm and stared back at him. “I will come after you with all the forces of hell Colm!” “You and your brother never loved Annabelle like I have.” He watched Colm and the other O’Driscolls ride off, he buried Annabelle and went back to where he had left Susan Grimshaw and Hosea Matthews. Dutch met Susan’s eyes, then Hosea’s—“I think it’s time we made our own gang—The Van Der Linde Gang.”

Susan looked at Dutch and asked, "That bad was it?," Dutch nodded back at Susan, "Yes, it was-Colm and his brother really did not care about Annabelle." Hosea looked at Dutch now, "So what now Dutch?," he crossed his arms looking at him. "West, we continue west and try and find more folk who want to join us," Dutch said nodding at Susan and Hosea. 


End file.
